


Feels Like Home

by sp00ky_d



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Painting, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00ky_d/pseuds/sp00ky_d
Summary: Bucky is excited to get home from a long week of class to hang with his two favorite people. Cuddles and fluff ensue.





	Feels Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, y'all. This is my first fic, so please forgive any mistakes! Let me know what you think!  
> Obviously, I don't own any recognizable characters. Or The Greatest Showman, but I did really enjoy that movie!  
> Hope you enjoy! x

Bucky Barnes half ran, half danced up the steps into the apartment building where he and Steve lived, headphones blaring the soundtrack from the new movie _The Greatest Showman_. He had been gone all morning taking classes at the local community college, and was ready to take a break from all the studying. It was finally Friday, and Bucky had big plans for the weekend with Steve and their girlfriend, Sammy. Bucky paused at the mailboxes to check if anything had arrived, then continued his one-man dance show up the 5 floor where their apartment was located.

Bucky smiled remembering that Sammy had promised to be at the apartment by the time he got back from class. Samantha “Sammy” Williams had been a regular at the same gym Bucky and Steve frequented back when Bucky was still working on getting settled back into his own skin. Steve enjoyed boxing there, but Bucky wanted something less violent. He had enough violence in his past to last several life times, thank you very much. The gym offered several group fitness classes, and Steve suggested Bucky try some of them out to see if anything clicked. That was where Bucky first met Sammy.

Sammy had caught one look at Bucky, seeming awkward and out of place in the yoga studio, and waved him over to put his mat down by hers. Slowly, she coaxed him into conversation, and eventually the two of them were thick as thieves. They began meeting up to try different classes together and grabbing smoothies after while Buck waited for Steve to finish up. Eventually, she was hanging out with him and Steve more often than not, and it felt natural when they asked her out on a date several weeks later.

That had been almost sixth months ago now, and their relationship was stronger than ever. Bucky fished his keys out from his backpack to let himself into the apartment, and let out a relieved sigh as he kicked the door closed behind him. Finally, home sweet home. The warm scent of vanilla filled the apartment, and he heard music floating down the hall from the direction of the bedroom. It sounded like one of Sammy’s playlists. He shrugged off the long sleeved jacket he had been wearing to hide his metal arm and stowed his headphones in the front pocket of his bag.

As he made his way down the hall, he playfully called out, “Honey, I’m home!”

“We’re in here, jerk!” Steve called fondly back from the direction of their bedroom. Bucky could almost hear him rolling his eyes.

Bucky grinned and turned the corner into their room and paused in the doorway, soaking in the sight before him. A candle was burning on the bedside table explaining the vanilla he had noticed earlier, and music drifted out from the speakers of the Sammy’s laptop from where it was propped on a chair next to the bed. Sammy was face down on the bed shirtless with her head pillowed on her arms, a pair of pajama pants slung low on her hips. Steve, also shirtless, straddled her upper thighs, gently painting a scene of some kind onto the skin of her back. Bucky grinned softly and padded into the room.

“Hello, love,” Sammy greeted him with a soft, sleepy smile. Bucky pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

“Hi baby, missed you.”

“Miss you always, Buck,” she replied turning further to kiss him properly.

Steve gently tugged at the the belt loop of Bucky’s jeans with a playful grin. “Go get something comfy on and join us.” He paused to peck a kiss to Bucky’s nose. “And ditch the shirt. You’re overdressed.”

“Punk,” Bucky chirped, pulling him for a deeper hello kiss, before turning to head into the closet.

“Jerk,” Steve shot back, aiming a playful swat at his ass.

Bucky laughed and headed for the drawers where he kept his lazy day clothes. He swapped his jeans for a pair of loose sweats and dutifully left off his shirt. He had spent so long trying to hide his metal arm and numerous scars that it felt freeing to occasionally lay it all bare in front of the loves of his life.

Sammy made an appreciative noise as Bucky walked out of the closet and patted the bed next to her. Bucky was happy to oblige. He stretched out on his side next to her, careful not to shift the bed too much and disturb Steve, and laced her fingers with his own.

“It seems to me, doll, that you’ve been turned into a human canvas,” Bucky said. She laughed freely, “He pulled out the puppy dog eyes! How was I to say no?”

Steve chuckled and poked her side, “We both know you are enjoying this, Sam. Nice try.”

She squeaked and squirmed away from his finger. “All right, all right! Ya caught me!”

Bucky kissed her nose, then leaned up to kiss Steve again.

“Watcha painting, Stevie?”

“It’s a surprise, almost done!”

Bucky continued to pepper kisses to Steve’s face until Steve chuckled and pushed him back down to the bed.

“Behave,” Steve chided, brandishing his paintbrush threatening at Bucky.

Both Bucky and Sammy laughed at him, and Steve couldn’t resist leaning down to kiss them both before returning to his project. Bucky turned his attention back to Sam who had closed her eyes again and played rubbed his nose against hers. She smiled and scrunched up her nose cutely.

Bucky loved seeing them both like this. So relaxed and unselfconscious. There were no pressures here to look or act a certain way. All imperfections and insecurities were laid out plainly before the other two. He loved them both so much. He could live in this moment happily forever.

Bucky laid down and closed his own eyes, tangling his fingers with Sammy’s again and hooking his ankle around Steve’s. He was home. The three of them stayed quiet for the next 10 minutes as Steve put the finishing touches on his project, simply listening to the mellow music still flowing from the speakers.

“Done,” declared Steve quietly, unwilling to disturb the peace that had settled over the room.

Bucky hopped up to look.

“Hold on, Buck,” Steve said, “let me get a picture real quick so Sammy can see it too.”

Bucky impatiently waited for Steve to take the picture then hand the phone to Sammy.

“Okay, go ahead,” Steve said, suddenly bashful.

Bucky smiled fondly at Steve, and moved to look properly at Sammy’s back. The painting was absolutely breathtaking. Swirling streaks of deep blues and purples interspersed with greens and yellows forming a beautiful night sky across the top half of Sammy’s back, underneath the sky was unmistakably the three of them laughing together. The lines were simple, but Steve had still managed to capture so much love and joy in the one moment. Bucky felt a tear fall down his cheek.

“Oh doll, it’s beautiful,” Bucky whispered, turning to Steve.

Steve blushed, but looked pleased.

“It’s our first date. First official one at least.” Steve sheepishly admitted. “The day at the planetarium.” Bucky couldn’t help but kiss him.

“Steve, I’m gonna need y’all to move please, so I can get up and kiss you already,” Sammy said, voice thick with emotion.

They all laughed wetly, and helped Sammy sit up. True to her word, she immediately pulled Steve into a deep kiss. The three of them fell into a pile on the bed, needing to be close. Bucky lying on his back with Sammy lying on top of him to keep her paint covered back off of the sheets and Steve pressed to his side, head resting on Bucky’s chest. Sammy carded her fingers through Steve’s hair and periodically pressed a kiss to whatever part of either man she could reach. Whispers of “I love you” were freely exchanged as they cuddled close. Bucky felt so happy he could swear his heart was going to burst. This was where he belonged. He was home.


End file.
